Chargers for charging electric vehicles are roughly classified into a quick charger and a standard charger depending on a charging capacity and a charging speed. A charging infrastructure including such chargers may be provided with wired chargers, but a charging infrastructure with wireless chargers is expected to be gradually introduced.
It takes a predetermined amount of time to charge a vehicle parked in a parking lot having a charging infrastructure. Thus, a user often parks the vehicle and moves to another place to wait while charging the vehicle.
In this case, if the user leaves the vehicle parked even after the charging of the vehicle is completed, another vehicle entering the parking lot for charging should wait until the charged vehicle is moved, or should find another charging infrastructure.